Homecoming
by Piccolo999
Summary: (Complete)Rated just in case. A girl who resembles Terra appears before the Titans, but claims to be someone else. Who is she? How will Beast Boy and Raven react? Robin is now Nightwing? First of a planned Series. Pairings: Slight BBRae, Onesided RaeNW, N
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Okay. Now that that's out of the way.

This is my first Teen Titans FanFic. I've previously written four Final Fantasy Seven FanFics but due to getting no real reviews I stopped posting half way through the second. I might someday get round to posting them for the people who do not review, if I feel like not being my usual spiteful self. However, enough about that. About the Teen Titans.

I'm a big fan of the Cartoon, and since then, have done research of the comics and grown to love the DC Universe like all should. I'm currently collecting the Comics, hence my blending of comic style with the Cartoon. I hope you all like. More Authors note at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Homecoming**

Prologue

The dark and often haunting skyline of Jump City gave of a faint aura as the heavy rain beat down on rooftops, street lamps and car tops through out the city. It was winter, and as usual, the rain would not cease its constant downpour, making the residents of the coastal city as miserable as ever. The streets where all but deserted, most of the citizens safely locked up inside there cosy homes, dry and warm. The few people who where not as lucky trudged with sodden and clinging clothes, going about there business, some grumbling to themselves, others running mad dash to get home. It was just another gloomy winter day for the residents of Jump City.

On an island not far from the coast one majestic building stood erect and proud, a clear warning to all criminals who even thought of committing a crime in Jump City. The 'T' shaped building - creatively titled Titans Tower - cast its wavering shadow over the water, stretching out into the city. At the head of the tower, where the horizontal line of the 'T' met the vertical line, a light glowed in the murky atmosphere.

(----)

_Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos_

The soft chant encompassed the dark room, echoing around, mixing into itself as the chant was repeated again and again by the floating teenager hovering over her bed. The Teen Titan Raven had her eyes closed, her legs crossed Indian style, her arms resting on her knees, thumb and finger together, forming a doughnut shape. She was the center of everything in the room. She was at the very center of herself. She was calm, peaceful, and relaxed, almost to the state of nirvana.

_Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos_

In her calm, Raven let her mind wander, her empathic ability searching out her friends. The first one she found - as always - was Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy, the resident clown of the Titans. Although, he had matured a lot over the last few years, becoming more and more tolerable to the Titans, mainly herself. His constant jokes, bubbly attitude, and the fact he never left her alone had mellowed out into a cool friendly banter between the two. Though she would never admit this. She had a feeling Garfield knew anyway.

_Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos_

The next to find was the resident alien from Tamaran, Koriand'r aka Starfire. She was the easiest for Raven to read - followed closely by Garfield – as her emotions where never hidden, always pouring of her body like water from a shower head, pooling and steaming around her. Despite this, Raven really liked Kory, as she was the only other girl in the Titans and had – over years of teaming together, fighting side by side, bonding – become her best friend.

_Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos_

Next came Victor Stone aka Cyborg, the half human, half machine who had the heart, spirit and determination of a hero. Victor was indeed the Tin man with a heart. Raven loved Victor like a sister loves a brother. The two had grown very fond of each other over the years and created a bond that most never get in a lifetime or only through blood.

_Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos_

And the final member of the Titans, the father figure and the leader: Dick Grayson aka Robin. Scratch that. Nightwing. Raven had not yet got used to Dick's new codename. After Batman had taken on a new apprentice, who donned the Robin suit and identity, which Dick had kindly offered him, Dick had taken on a new costumed identity and a new suit. He was now Nightwing. Raven did not know how to classify Dick.

Garfield was like her annoying little brother.

Victor was like her loving, caring older brother.

Kory was her best friend.

Dick was…

Dick was…

…Completely un-definable to Raven.

Before any further contemplating could be done an alarm sounded, her Titans locator began to flash, and Dick's voice rang out clear over the intercom:

"Titans! Trouble!"

(----)

Okay then, that was the Prologue. Short I know. Don't worry; my actual Chapters will be a lot longer. If you couldn't tell, my fav character is Raven, so I thought I'd write the intro from her perspective. If you're wondering about pairings, I don't really want to give them away. So reply in your reviews if you mind me doing so or not, and I'll go from there. I just have to say things might not be as they seem. Okay. Review please!

Piccolo999


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by my good friend KrabKakes.

Well here it is, the first chapter. Yay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy, more authors note at the bottom.

**Homecoming**

Chapter One

The Teen Titans have had many encounters with the H.I.V.E. and most of which with the trio of Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. Gizmo: the technological midget with countless amounts of gadgets. Jinx: the purple haired acrobatic witch. Mammoth: the giant brown haired behemoth with the strength of a thousand men. Their rivalry was well documented.

As it was, today, the Teen Titans found themselves backed into a corner by the tenacious trio. Cyborg and Mammoth locked horns, brute against brute in a battle of strength. Raven and Beast Boy teamed up against the speedy witch. Raven sending telekinetic blast after telekinetic blast after her and Beast Boy shifting at great speeds, trying to catch the preoccupied witch of guard. Finally, Nightwing and Starfire teamed up against Gizmo but it seemed the intelligent midget was always one step ahead of them.

Trapped down the dark alleyway the Titans seemed to be on the verge of defeat. Mammoth over powered Cyborg, throwing him backwards into the wall. Cyborg slumped down to the floor, the rain beating down around him, pooling at his feet.

At the head of the alley Beast Boy morphed into a snake, coiling himself up the side of a street lamp to where Jinx was perched, only to fall victim to a blast of magic that sent him flying through a nearby window. Raven growled to herself and flew up to Jinx level, her eyes glowing as she focused her energies, chanted her mantra and unleashing a huge force of telekinetic power. Jinx, however, jumped at the last minute, sailing over Raven's head to land crouched on the ground. Raven turned but was too late to stop a similar flare of magic that sent her falling to the soaked ground below her.

Nightwing attacked Gizmo with a flurry of Bo Staff strikes, which where all blocked by the many appendages of the grinning teenager. Starfire flew up high before following up with a barrage of star bolts. Gizmo's grin only widened as he activated a recent addition to his arsenal, a force field. The star bolts bounced of the shimmering force and flew in all directions, blowing apart the alley, nearby cars and buildings. Starfire shrieked as one particular star bolt flew by her, almost taking her head off. When she looked back down to Gizmo she found herself on the wrong end of a missile and just about managed to blow it out of the sky before it hit her. Unfortunately she was not out of the blast range and was flung backwards into the wall, hitting her head. Down below, Nightwing saw and immediately sprang up with his grapple hook to catch her with a cry:

"Starfire!"

Gizmo laughed as he fired out another missile, anticipating Nightwing's next move. As he thought, the acrobatic hero landed on a nearby dumpster, clutching the injured alien to his chest. The missile blew the dumpster apart and sent both teenagers flying to the ground amidst a tumble of burning rubbish and shrapnel.

Smiling from ear to ear the three members of the H.I.V.E. stood together, looking around them at the defeated Titans. Well, almost defeated.

"Hey!" The enthusiastic yell caught the trio of guard and they turned to find the entrance to the alley way blocked by the silhouetted form of a teenaged girl standing upon what appeared to be a rock. "We're not finished yet!"

The H.I.V.E. trio gasped as the ground beneath them began to rumble, a huge crevice forming at their feet. Mammoth fell to the floor. Gizmo activated his jet pack and soured into the air. Jinx jumped out of the way, landing on top of a nearby fire escape.

Inside the building Beast Boy was sent crashing into the green changeling was just pulling himself to his feet, rubbing his head and groaning. He looked up and stumbled over to the window. His eyes widened. Outside in the alleyway was a ghost of his past - The former Teen Titan Tara Markov aka Terra.

Terra held her hand out and sent a chunk of earth flying after Gizmo. She switched over, throwing another chunk at Jinx. Jinx didn't waste time in blasting it apart, but Terra didn't stop there, firing another chuck at her. Jinx was forced into a defensive position as more and more clumps of earth came her way.

On the ground Nightwing crawled his way over to the motionless Starfire. His leg twisted at an odd angle and he was pretty sure it was broken but that didn't stop him from worming his way over to the injured girl. He placed his hand on the back of her head, checking for a wound. When he brought his hand back his fingers were coated red with blood. Nightwing silently cursed to himself.

Cyborg managed to get to his feet, staring in shock as Terra continued her attack against the H.I.V.E. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about Terra's sudden return. No. He needed to help her. Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet and charged back into battle, sonic cannon armed and ready.

At the head of the alley Raven was just getting back to her feet. She too didn't want to think about the implications of Terra's return. Not when her friends where in need. She drew her cloak around her and teleported over to Nightwing's position, dropping down next to him.

"Dick." She stated, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Raven," Dick put all his effort into flipping his body over, coming to rest with his back to the wall, injured leg stretched out. "Kory's hurt. Help her."

"But your leg…" Raven began only to be cut off by Nightwing.

"Heal her." An order.

Raven hesitated, then nodded, resting her hand on the unconscious girls head and focusing on healing the wound. In an instant Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she look groggily up at both Raven and Nightwing. Raven rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax."

Raven turned her attention back to Nightwing, and, closing her eyes, brought her hand down to rest gently against his leg.

"Raven!" Nightwing gasped.

His leg mended, Raven opened her eyes, looking rather faint but smiling weakly.

"You shouldn't have done that Raven." Nightwing admonished. "You're far more valuable in this fight than me."

"I'm fine." Raven assured him, although she didn't seem very confident.

Nightwing closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, determined.

"Right." He stood, helping Starfire up as well. "Let's go."

(----)

Beast Boy watched it all in shock. He couldn't believe that after all these years she was back. Terra was back. She was as gorgeous as ever. Her flowing long blonde hair. Her sparkling blue eyes. She was back. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. He knew he should help his friends but he was too shocked to move. He was just leaning against the window frame, staring at Terra as she flew about, blasting the H.I.V.E. with everything she had. But no matter what he tried to do he just couldn't move. He was definitely in shock.

It didn't take long for the H.I.V.E to be defeated. With Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven back in the action, helping Terra, the H.I.V.E. did not stand a chance. As the final blow was struck and Jinx fell to the ground unconscious Beast Boy finally came out of his daze. He transformed into a peregrine falcon and flew to the ground, morphing back into himself as he landed. He looked up. Terra met his eyes as she landed on the ground and hopped down from her rock. It was the first time he noticed that she had aged as well. It was like she had never been frozen in stone. Like she had been allowed to go on with life after turning her back on Slade. He knew that wasn't true though, he visited her stone statue every month. Terra smiled at him.

"Hi."

(----)

"So you're telling me that you're from the future?" Dick asked, a hint of scepticism in his voice as he stared down the blond haired girl. Tara gave him a look that said 'does it look like I'm joking?' and Dick shook his head.

They where back in Titans tower, the cops having come and arrested the fallen members of the H.I.V.E. leaving the Titans free to return to their majestic tower.

"The future?" Vic asked, grinning and shaking his head. "Damn girl."

"If that is all," Raven began in her usual monotone as she made to move towards the door. "Then I will be in my room." And she was gone, through the door and up to her room. Tara looked after her, frowning.

"She doesn't trust me, does she?" she asked, turning to Dick and Kory, who where standing together, Dick's arm casually slung around Kory's back, his hand resting on her waist. "It's not like I can blame her." She said dejectedly. "But I am telling the truth. You believe me, right?"

"Of course we do friend." Kory beamed, detaching herself from Dick and walking towards Tara.

"It is kind of hard to believe though." Dick added, thoughtfully. "Why would someone want to clone Terra? And why did they send you back to our time? It doesn't make any sense."

"Terra's powers…" Tara began, but stopped and shook her head. "My powers are very useful. My father said that it was my goal in life to someday return to my rightful time and help out you Titans. I wish I knew more. All I know is that I awoke on the coast not too long ago. I don't know how I got here."

"Well my sensors indicate that you are Terra." Vic joined in. "Or at least a copy. And from your performance earlier how can we deny it?"

"So I can join?" Tara asked, her eyes giving away her trepidation.

Dick sighed and then smiled at her, running a hand through his hair. "Sure."

Tara beamed and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and chanting '_Thank you, Thank you'_ over and over again. Dick pulled her away from him. Tara blushed at her outburst but couldn't stop smiling.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened with the…_other_…Terra." She apologised. "It means a great deal to me that you're willing to look past her actions and trust me."

"Of course friend." Kory floated over to Tara and wrapped her own arms around the lithe girl, her usual smile widening as she proceeded to give the girl a bone crushing hug. After Kory pulled back Tara looked in the general direction of Garfield's room with a growing frown on her face.

"I don't think he was happy to see me…_her_ I guess." Tara said sadly.

"He was just shocked is all," Vic added. "No need to worry. Gar will get over it."

"I hope so."

(----)

Later - in Dick's room - said teen was sitting at his desk, going through his files on the first Terra. He couldn't help but be at least a little suspicious of the second Terra. _Terra Two if you will_, he thought with a wry smile. He shook his head. As the leader of the Titans it was his job to look after the well being of the others. This often meant taking a step away from his friends and coming at things in a more detached point of view. _A more Batman point of view_. Dick shook his head again.

As things where this new Terra had him a little worried. Her story was a little bit too hard to believe. Running through possible explanations he came up with the following answers. She was in fact the first Terra who had somehow escaped her stone prison and wanted a new shot at life with the Titans. Hence creating this far-fetched story about her being a clone from the future. This obviously gave her a reasonably fresh start with the Titans. Dick thought this was likely, but as was his job, he kept an open mind.

Another explanation is she could actually be telling the truth. In which case there would be no problem as long as the other remaining members of the team could adapt to having her back on the team. Vic seemed fine with it. Kory seemed ecstatic at having her friend back, but he wasn't really surprised there. He smiled as he thought of his orange skinned girlfriend. Raven and Garfield, however, were a completely different story. Raven didn't trust Tara. He could tell that straight away and he couldn't really blame her. Garfield though, Dick thought Gar didn't know what to think.

"Poor guy." He murmured to himself.

"On my planet it is not seen as healthy to be talking to oneself." A bright and exuberant voice whispered in his ear, making him jump and let out a startled yell.

"Kory!" Dick growled, scowling at her. Damn her and her constant hovering.

"I am sorry." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "I did not mean to startle you."

Dick's features instantly softened. "No, it's okay Kory. I didn't mean to yell at you. No harm done."

Kory smiled at him. "I was not interrupting?"

"No." Dick crossed over to the alien girl and wrapped his arms around her, placing his forehead against her own. "Not at all." He softly kissed her and she instantly relaxed in his arms, her feet settling down on the floor.

"You are worried about Tara?" Kory asked, the two again resting their foreheads together and talking softly to one another.

"A little." Dick grinned at her. She always knew what he was thinking. "It's my job."

"So serious." Kory winked at him, a mischievous look in her eye. "You need to relax a little." At that she brought her lips once again to his own, manoeuvring him over to his bed and gently pushing him down. She reached up and switched his light off, casting the room in darkness.

(----)

Okay, so you're all thinking, "My, Star was out of character there!" but I have an explanation. You see the comic version of Starfire is actually very open about sex, and enjoys it, etc etc. And as I said in the Prologue's authors note I will be mixing both Canons. So I'm going to try to mix both Starfire's into one.

The way I see it is Tamaran (Stars home planet) are very open about emotions and sex. So I figure Star would be as well. This would explain her extreme openness when it comes to her emotions and also allows me to incorporate the whole sex thing into it. Don't worry; I won't take away from Stars naivety or innocence too much. She's only open with sex with Dick, seeing as they are in a very close relationship.

And I also want to address ages. So I'll just outline them as they stand in my timeline. By the way, my fic takes place around two years after the episode 'Birthmark'.

Dick: 19

Kory: 19

Vic: 19/20

Raven: 18

Gar: 17

Tara: 17/18

Okay, sorry for the super long Authors Note, just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for reading and please Review.

Piccolo999


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Here is Chapter Two, Enjoy. Don't forget to Review. It's all good writing but it's pretty pointless if no one gives you feedback. I'm only human after all.

**Homecoming**

Chapter Two

Being a very messy teenager Gar's room was one of complete chaos. The floor was covered with layers of discarded clothing, both dirty and clean, and crammed into the corner was a collection of old soda bottles, greasy pizza boxes (some with half eaten slices of pizza lying inside) and countless chocolate bar wrappers. Against the wall was a small desk, cluttered with video games and his new Gamestation X console. For some unknown reason Gar actually had a bunk bed in his room, the bottom one – which was never used – tangled with even more clothes.

Lying amongst the scattered mess of his room Garfield Logan reflected on his day and the surprise return of Terra. As soon as the Titans had returned from the earlier battle with the H.I.V.E. he had gone straight to his room, locking the door behind him, and collapsing onto the floor, where he had been laying ever since. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. No matter what he said he never actually thought they would ever free Tara from her stone prison. Because of this he had been living with the comforting knowledge that he would never have to deal with the painful emotions he felt whenever he looked at her. Sure, once a month he would visit her statue, but that wasn't the same. To him, that statue wasn't Terra, just a monument to her final deed. To him, Tara had died that day.

But now she was back. She wasn't dead. She was very much alive and he had to get used to seeing her that way. The truth was he didn't know if he wanted to get used it. He'd had a crush on Tara ever since he set eyes on her. She was gorgeous, friendly, and bubbly. She was like him. That day he found a kindred spirit. However, the most important thing about Tara was that she actually liked him and wasn't afraid to show it. Gar loved that about her. Ever since his parents had died and he was shipped around from foster home to foster home, eventually ending up with Steve and Rita Dayton he had been looking for someone to love him, either a girlfriend or a parental figure. Maybe both.

When he joined the Titans he thought he would get it then. Kory was great, but he just didn't get that feeling from her either. He didn't see her as a romantic interest, just a very good friend. Besides she was madly in love with Dick, everyone saw that. And Raven. At first Raven hated him. He got that. Gar had always liked Raven but she had never liked him. Not really. She was way too serious for him. That's why he didn't even begin to dream about Raven and him ever having anything other than slight friendship. Even though he would do anything for the girl, even give his own life. But when Tara arrived. He got that with Tara. She was like him. She understood him. And she openly liked him.

…Then she betrayed him. Betrayed them all.

How do you react to something like that? How do you react when someone you thought was long dead just pops up out of nowhere and grins at you like they used to do, acting like nothing had happened? Yeah, he knew she was apparently just a clone of Terra but still…it's hard seeing that. Even if it isn't the real thing.

In summary?

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Gar murmured to himself.

Just then Gar's stomach let out a loud grumble, obviously hungry. Gar sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, checking the clock on his desk, or trying to. Sighing, he got up, removed the piece of clothing covering the device and groaned at the time. 2:00AM? He'd been lying there for over four hours. He walked over to his collection of pizza boxes, checking them randomly. He finally found a half eaten slice of pizza and brought it to his mouth. Stopping midway, he noticed a green substance forming on the surface of the pizza and let out another groan, one of both annoyance and disgust. Placing the moulding pizza back in the pizza box he resigned himself to leaving his room and getting something from the kitchen, hoping no one was up at this late (or early?) hour.

(----)

Gar arrived at his destination to find the kitchen indeed occupied by one of his teammates. And unfortunately for him it just so happened to be the one he least wanted to run into. He turned to leave the room when:

"Garfield!" Tara cried, jumping up out of her seat and running to catch him. She was determined to talk to him - to get him to understand her. "Please wait. Please."

Gar stopped, clenching his fists, and turned to face her, scowling. He softened instantly at the saddened look on her face. She looked terrified, like she was facing a thousand Slades and not the light green frame of Garfield. Gar relaxed.

"I just want to talk that's all." She said, giving him a pleading look. "You don't have to talk. Just listen. Stay. Please?"

Gar sighed and nodded his head. Tara smiled and proceeded to lead him over to the kitchen table. He took a seat on one of the stools, Tara taking one opposite him. She looked up at him with her usual grin and he felt like both slapping it off her face and grinning right back at her. Shaking his head to get rid of the conflicting thoughts and forcing himself to calm down Gar looked right back at her.

"Do you want…?" she motioned towards a steaming pot of coffee by her side. Gar shook his head. Tara smiled a little nervously. "Or something…"

"No." Gar's voice was dull, totally unlike his usual cheery tone.

"Okay. Well, I guess I better start talking." She paused, trying to think of something to say. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've been waiting for you to come down all night and when you do I just sit here like an idiot. It's just hard."

"You have no idea." Gar said, a little angrily. Tara winced.

"I guess I don't." Tara replied. "Look Gar I know you and Terra where close…"

"Until you…_she_ betrayed me." Gar interrupted. "All of us."

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Well I know it must be difficult for you to see her but I just want you to know that I think what she did was despicable. I would never do that."

"But you're her." Gar stated.

"Yeah." Tara admitted. "But I'm different. I won't betray you. I promise."

"So what?" Gar narrowed his eyes. "You want us to get all cosy and kissy with each other is that it?" Gar laughed bitterly.

"No." Tara looked down at the counter top for a moment. "I just want us to be friends. I'm not stupid enough to think you'd just jump into my arms you know. And to tell you the truth I don't really want us to be anything more than friends. It would be…just weird. So can't we at least be friends?"

"I don't know." Gar replied softly. Tara looked back up at him. "It would be weird and I don't want that either. It hurts to see her. Even if I know you're not really her. It just hurts. I need time."

"I can give you time." Tara grinned at him again. "All the time you want. All I want is for us to be friends."

"Then give me time Tara." Gar said simply.

"Sure." Tara hopped off her seat and walked around to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gar looked up at her. "I'll be waiting." With one last smile she left him alone in the kitchen.

Gar watched her leaving with a sad look on his face. The truth was he didn't know if he'd ever get used to seeing her. Only time would tell. Suddenly, Gar's stomach rumbled again, remaining him of the reason he came to the kitchen in the first place.

(----)

Tara walked down the corridors of Titans Tower aimlessly. It was late, and she'd just had one of the most important and nerve racking talks of her life with one Garfield Logan. Despite this fact she did not feel tired and so found herself wandering around the tower with no destination in mind other than maybe her own peace of mind. Ever since she awoke in this time she had been dreading her unavoidable talk with Garfield. After all, what do you say to a guy that used to date your clone? And even worse a guy who just so happened to be betrayed in the most horrible way by said clone.

Sure, she had also been afraid of the other Titans reactions but none of them could even compare to the dread she felt when facing Gar. He could so easily choose never to forgive her (even though it wasn't really her) and if that happened she knew she'd be out the door in a heartbeat. She wasn't stupid enough to think Dick would choose her over Gar. I mean, who would you choose? A kind and funny guy who has been loyal to the team since it's forming or a clone of the former Titan Terra, betrayer and snake. It was an easy decision for anyone to make.

After Garfield she was pretty confident the rest of the Titans trusted her. Okay, maybe not Raven, but that was also understandable. Vic seemed happy to see her and Kory was defiantly happy to have her back. Using that term loosely, by the way. Dick was not so obvious but she felt that he was also happy to have her back. After all she did have some of the most impressive powers they had ever seen. Raven was a different matter though.

After Gar Raven was obviously the most affected by her betrayal. Tara didn't know if it was to do with the fact that Raven had actually trusted her or whether she was just jealous of the apparent control Terra had gained over her powers in such a short time, whereas Raven stretched herself everyday to even have the slightest control over her own.

Either way it didn't really matter. All that mattered was getting Raven to trust her. Tara thought that would be even harder than getting Gar's friendship and trust back. In any case at least she wasn't asking for Raven's friendship. Only her trust mattered.

_Do you really think she will ever trust you?_ A nagging voice in the back of her head decided to make its presence known. _You're an exact copy of Terra, which means that you are also capable of betraying them. Raven knows this and will therefore never trust you. _

Tara stopped, her head bowed low, totally unaware of her surrounding as she stared down at her orange boots. All the doubts she fought so hard came flooding back to her.

_You're a fool_, the voice continued to taunt her. _Do you even think any of the Titans really trust you? Dick most certainly will not. He isn't stupid you know. Unlike you. He'll never take his eyes of you. You watch him, and you'll see. He'll watch you like a hawk._

"No." Tara whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Victor also doesn't trust you_, the voice just would not stop. Tara clenched her teary eyes tightly shut, trying to will away the voice, but it continued. _He may be the nicest guy you've ever met but even the nicest guy had his limits. You're one of his limits. He will not trust you. He may not act like it but he is perfectly capable of leading the team in Dick's place. You know it. He's just like Dick. He'll watch you like a hawk._

Tara shook her head, her long blonde hair whipping about, but still the voice continued its rant. _Even Kory won't trust you. She may be naïve but she is not stupid. She remembers all too well how you tricked her during you're time as Slade's Apprentice. She remembers and it hurts her every night. She won't forget. She may act like she has but believe me - she will never forgive you. Never. None of them will._

_Not Dick._

_Not Victor._

_Not Kory._

…_And certainly not Raven and Garfield. _

"No!" Tara screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees and crying softly. "No." Her resolve weakened more as she murmured to herself, trying to convince herself it was a lie.

_Swish._

"Terra?"

(----)

Oooh I'm bad. Cliffy. Who do you think it is, huh, huh?

Piccolo999


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by Krabkakes

Thanks to those that have reviewed so far, I appreciate it.

Rurouni Tyriel: Thanks for the nice review. Glad you like. The Titans maybe have accepted Terra back but they don't really trust her yet. You'll see how it plays out.

Well, Read and Review, and most importantly, enjoy!

**Homecoming**

Chapter Three

In the darkness of her room Raven floated, her legs crossed in her usual style, calm and at peace with herself. Meditating wasn't something she did just to control her emotions. Raven loved Meditating. It relaxed her. Allowed her to think more clearly and see things in a different light.

Raven's room was full of gothic looking items, many of them being handed down to her by Azar, and because of this Raven treasured them. Her bed was pushed up against the left hand side of the room, out of view of the door. Bookshelves covered most of the walls, with books cluttering their shelves in a manner that looked almost haphazard. An occasional gothic item was spaced between the large collections of books.

Raven normally allowed her empathic abilities to search out the others, but not now, not tonight. She didn't want to feel her. Terra. Seeing and feeling Terra brought back memories she did not wish to remember, feelings she did not wish to feel, and could not allow herself to feel. She knew Dick would allow her to stay. She could tell. She always knew what he was thinking. She also knew that he would no doubt talk to her about it sooner or later, knowing she would not be happy with his decision. When that happened she didn't know what she would say.

Well, maybe she did, but she didn't know if she should say it. If asked honestly if she had a problem with Terra, Raven would say yes. If asked if she trusted Terra, Raven would say no. And if asked if she would allow Terra to become a Teen Titan once again, Raven would say no. Raven did not want to see Terra. She did not want to feel Terra. She would not allow Terra to be a Titan. Terra didn't deserve to be a Titan. Even just for being a copy of Terra.

Instead Raven allowed her mind to calm and relax itself with mediation. She wanted to think about something good. Not something bad. Not Terra. She relaxed. Banishing all thoughts that made her heart clench almost painfully, thoughts and feelings that made things blow up. She couldn't think about them. She had to, and wanted to, think about good things. Happy things. Those she could think about. Those she could feel.

Two years ago Trigon revived Slade for the sole purpose of fulfilling a prophecy that stated Raven would destroy the world. That Raven would bring hell itself to Earth. Slade, under Trigon's influence, marked her for the ritual on her birthday by activating a dormant Trigon Seed inside her. This Trigon Seed had always been apart of her, something she was born with, passed on when the demon raped her mother and impregnated her. Then Raven started to feel it happen.

Raven felt her control loosening, falling apart and no longer working. Her emotions went crazy, and Trigon seized control. Trigon (in Raven's body) and Slade performed the ritual and opened the portal to hell. Trigon's minions arrived first. That's when the Titans arrived. The following battle left them all but defeated. Then that was when He arrived. Trigon.

Trigon released her from his control so that she could watch as one by one he murdered her friends. Fortunately that didn't happen. That's when the Justice League arrived. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and The Flash. When all was thought lost for Trigon he put his backup plan into action. With the portal failing and his only link to Earth – Raven – kneeling in pain at his feet he attempted to implant her with another Trigon Seed: something that would allow him to continue his work through Raven. This Trigon Seed was unlike the one currently residing inside Raven. Whereas the first Trigon Seed only allowed him to influence her through her emotions, particularly Rage, this one would give him full control without her being able to do anything about it. Before that happened though a green T-Rex came out of nowhere and sent him flying backwards. Garfield took the enraged demon by surprise and with a quick swish of his tail was able to hurl Trigon through the portal and back into Hell.

After learning of the Trigon Seed inside of her and of it being the reason she couldn't feel strong emotions without resulting in her father gaining control over her Raven decide to dedicate herself to somehow getting rid of it. She didn't have to look far. In a daring manoeuvre Garfield was able to enter her body (much to her disgust, but gratitude) and destroy the Seed inside of her. Raven found that she could now feel emotions, to a certain extent, without consequence. Well, almost all of her emotions anyway. It would seem that Rage is something directly related to Trigon inside her, and that that particular emotion has an attachment to Trigon that goes beyond the Trigon Seed.

However, even with that small hiccup wasn't enough to sour her mood when she finally felt the happiness of friendship and camaraderie flowing of the Titans, all directing towards her. She could finally feel. At that time Raven was truly happy for the first time in her life. Then came the confusion.

She understood most of the emotions she felt. To Kory she felt a strong bond of friendship. To Garfield she felt a friendship based more on annoying each other, kind of like a brotherly feeling. It was the same for Victor, although the relationship was more of respect. The confusion, however, was directed towards Dick. She couldn't figure out how she felt about Dick.

Raven had begun to suspect she loved him. She was attracted to him, what girl wouldn't be? She respected him, understood him. How he felt, how he thought. She defiantly understood him more than Kory did. Not that she was jealous. No. Course not. More importantly, he respected her and he understood her. And she could say confidently that not many people did. That was why it was such an impact on her. That was why she loved Dick.

…But did she?

That was the confusing part. She just couldn't figure out if she loved him or not. She thought she did, but what did she know about love? Nothing. That's what. Raven didn't know anything about any emotions, not really. Sure, she had a basic understanding of them but she had never felt them, and defiantly not one as strong as love.

That was the problem. Should she risk it? Should Raven profess her love to Dick. What would he say? What about Kory? Could she hurt her best friend like that? Would Dick laugh at her? After all, why would he love her? He had Kory - a beautiful golden Alien goddess. She was just Raven, half demon and harbinger of death.

_Tough choice._

"No!" a voice suddenly cried, and Raven's eyes snapped open in the dark. She dropped down onto her feet and walked softly over to the door, opening it with a _Swish_.

_Terra._

"Terra?"

(----)

Tara looked up in surprise, finding herself outside Raven's room, kneeling on the floor at Raven's feet. She wiped at her eyes, ashamed to be seen this way, especially by Raven. After making sure her tears where at least partially gone she stood, trying not to look at Raven, who was just standing there, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." She mumbled, still not looking at her.

"Is…is something wrong?" Raven finally asked, although she didn't sound as if she really cared.

"I'm fine." Tara whispered, turning her head away from Raven, hoping the girl hadn't noticed her tears.

"You're lying." Raven said. "Again."

Ouch. Tara looked up instantly, locking gazes with Raven, eyes narrowed. Tears began to leak from her eyes again.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, turning and begin to walk down the corridor, angrily wiping at her eyes.

"Stop." Raven's voice was calm, and for some reason Tara found herself stopping, although she did not turn to face the gothic looking Titan. "You're upset. You think I hate you. You're afraid of me. You don't think I'm capable of understanding you or of comforting you. And you don't blame me."

"So what?" Tara whirled around, facing Raven again, scowling slightly at her, tears staining her cheeks. "You can read minds now?"

"Emotions." Raven replied calmly. "I don't hate you. I don't like you either, but I don't hate you."

"That makes me feel better." Tara said, trying to stay calm. "I'm not asking you to forgive me."

"But you're worried I won't let you join." Raven stated.

Tara nodded her head.

"I'm still deciding." Raven continued. A pause. "Have you spoken to Garfield?"

"Yes."

"How does he feel?" Raven had not yet moved from the position in her doorway, and was craning her neck to study Terra.

"He wants time." Tara answered. "I don't think I should stay. No one wants me here. I can tell."

"Really?" Raven was amused. "Believe what you want to be believe, but if Dick does let you stay I want to you to know something." Raven approached her now, stopping just before her, practically inches away. "I don't trust you. I wont take my eyes of you. You make one wrong move and I'll be there to stop you - without a second thought. I will not let you endanger my friends. Understand?" Her tone was not angry, but calm, and Tara found that even more frightening. She nodded.

Raven turned and made her way back towards her room. She stopped before entering however, not turning to look at her, but speaking clearly:

"One more thing. If you hurt him I'll make sure you're gone from the team in seconds."

There was no question as to whom she was referring. "I understand."

Raven left her alone in the corridor then. The door closed with one final _Swish_. Tara turned again and resumed her walk down the corridor.

Again, Tara couldn't blame Raven. If the position was reversed she doubted she would be able to forgive her. Tara just wanted a chance to prove herself. Maybe then, in time, Raven could come to trust her. Maybe Gar would learn to love her again. She did want that, even if she had said she didn't. She was Terra after all, and even a clone feels the same things. They are the same person. The only difference being she wasn't raised to be a psychopathic nut job. She would be patient though. She'd let Gar get used to her again. Patience is a virtue after all, right?

(----)

Being a half machine teenager had its advantaged. Victor Stone never liked sleeping, even when he was still a complete human. He used to spend all his time running around, always full of energy and playing sports. He never spent more than seven hours sleeping. Now, being half machine, he didn't even need that. That's why he sat alone on the couch of the Titans living room at six in the morning, watching early morning TV and wondering why they're wasn't anything good on.

With a dejected sigh he turned the TV off and tossed the remote onto the seat beside him. Of course it also had its disadvantages. He stood, getting ready to go do some training, weight lifting, you know, whatever came to mind. That's when the door to the common room open and a rumpled, sleepy looking Garfield Logan lugged his way in, ignoring Vic and plopping himself down on the couch. Vic sat back down next to him, glad to have company, even if it was half asleep.

"S'up?" Vic asked.

"Tired." Gar yawned.

"It is six bro," Vic pointed out, motioning to the large clock over on the wall to his left. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't." Gar leant back, resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his tired eyes. "Can't sleep."

"Ah." Vic sat back as well. "Bugged about Tara huh?"

"Guess." Gar sighed. "I don't know how to act around her. It's so confusing. Sometimes I just want to…you know…and then other times I…" Gar made a funny sound and weakly lifting his arms and shoulders in a shrug before resting them back down, like he was moulding himself into the couch.

"Sometimes you want to hit her and others you want to jump her and make sweet love on the floor." Vic laughed at Gar's horrified expression. "I get it."

"We talked last night."

"Yeah?"

"She wants to be friends." Gar clarified. "I said I'd think about it - That I needed time to get used to her. Truth is I don't know if I'll ever get used to her."

"Understandable dog." Vic stood again, stretching a little. "I think. Maybe it feels like that know, but given time, you will get used to having her back. I know it's hard. I'm still a little suspicious of her. We all are I think. Even Star. Just hang in there."

"Yeah." Gar yawned again, closing his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Vic turned to face him again. "So you up to a game of…Gar? Gar?" Vic smiled. "Sleepin' like a baby." With a final smile at his best friend Vic strolled of out of the room, heading for his delayed training session.

(----)

Hope that answered some of your question RT, if not, keep reading. Don't really think I have anything important to say so…review!

Piccolo999


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by KrabKakes

Not really got anything to say so…on with the Chapter! Enjoy!

Edit: Changed the name of the story to Homecoming.

**Homecoming**

Chapter Four

It was late morning now, and the common room of Titans Tower was it's usual busy self. Gar was phasing between awake and asleep whilst trying to watch a documentary about the many types of snakes. Kory was hovering about the kitchen, trying to create one of her culinary wonders. In other words, her inedible attempts at "food". Sitting at the kitchen table were Victor and Dick, conversing. Raven was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't all that odd, seeing as she spent most of her time in her room anyway. She was probably trying to avoid Tara. Speaking of Tara, the earth-moving girl was sitting quietly beside Gar, looking at him out of the corner of her eye when he dosed off.

Dick nodded his head at Vic as he leant under the kitchen counter, coming up with a portable laptop. He had installed them all a few years ago and they were hooked up to the main computer in his room and the one in his lab. After a few keystrokes he nodded once more at Vic and turned the laptop around so that the cybernetic teen could get a better look at the screen.

"Bart Allen." Vic read. "Code name Impulse. This the kid?"

"Yeah," Dick turned the laptop around again before continuing. "You know how Wally just took over the Flash's mantle?"

"Yeah." Vic motioned for him to go on.

"Yeah," Dick put in a few more keystrokes. "Well apparently Wally came across Bart during a recent battle with Grod. He took the kid in and learnt that he was in fact the godson of Barry, the former Flash."

"His godson?"

"Check it out." Dick turned the laptop around again and watched as Vic surveyed the DNA mark up and details of Bart Allen. "Apparently Bart was born with his super speed and there was a lot of complicated issues with that but they where able to get it under control in his time. Before he could learn anything about his powers however Barry was killed. Iris, his godmother, decided to send Bart back to our time so that Wally could teach him everything he needs to know. Unfortunately Bart hasn't been very co-operative. Wally feels it would be best if he joined the Titans."

"So you want me to go check him out right?" Vic clarified.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun." Vic replied with a joking smile.

"I know you can handle it." Dick went on. "Just check him out, see what you think, and then get back to me. We'll make our decision then."

"No prob."

"You are finished with the meeting?" Kory called over to them, holding a plate with some funny looking green substance resting in the middle."

"Yeah Kory," Vic said, grinning as he stood up. "But I've got to go get ready for my trip. I'm sure Dick would love to try your new culinary miracle though." And with a shove to Dick, forcing him towards Kory, he turned on his heel and left the room, laughing to himself.

"Hey!" Dick yelled after Vic, but the teen was already gone. Dick turned to see Kory smiling widely at him.

"Please," Kory said, offering him the plate. "You will try some won't you Dick?"

"Erm." Dick looked around, hoping for some distraction, but finding none, resided himself to the inevitable and nodded. Kory beamed.

"Marvellous!"

(----)

On the other side of the room Garfield groaned as Kory's shout reached his ears and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times and squinting at the screen as the light hurt his eyes. He rubbed his head.

"Ow." Gar raised a hand to his neck and stared massaging the cricks out. _Note to self_, he thought tiredly. _Never sleep on the couch again_.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked him.

He jumped, having not realised she was sitting next to him, and turned to face her.

"Huh?" Gar groaned out. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I'd offer to give you a massage but…" she trailed of as he glared at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean. I was just…trying to lighten the mood."

Gar shook his head at her, still rubbing at his neck. A tense silence followed. After a short while Tara spoke up in a whisper:

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Gar replied, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "I think I'm going to go anyway." And with that he stood and left her alone, tiredly making his way out of the room.

Tara sighed and leant her own head back against the couch. _Great work Tara_, she thought angrily.

"Great work."

(----)

Gar came to a halt after a short while, feeling he had gotten enough distance between himself and Tara. He leant up against the wall of the corridor and closed his tired eyes, slowly sinking to the floor. He came to rest with his head resting on his arms, which where placed on his knees as a pillow.

What a wake up call huh? Just brilliant. The one thing he did not want to see. Tara. Would she ever leave him alone? He said he needed time, not to be stalked or gawked at whilst sleeping. Stupid girl. At this point he was willing to bet a great sum of money that he'd never get used to her or forgive her, not really. It was just too hard. It was too hard to see her, too hard to hear her talk, and even too hard to hear her breath.

It came as a shocking revelation that he did indeed wish she were dead. Gar had never whished for anyone to die. Well, okay, maybe Slade, but other than that. He wasn't the type to seriously want anyone dead. It just didn't fit for him. He was a nice guy.

_So why am I feeling these emotions_? He thought to himself. _Why do I want her dead?_

"Garfield?" a monotone voice called out. Gar didn't even have to raise his head to know it was Raven. For one, no one else talked like that. Two - he could smell her scent coming from down the hall even before she spoke.

(----)

Raven was in her room when she felt Garfield's pain, hurt and anger radiating off him, flowing through the tower unrestrained. She rubbed at her temples as she walked over to her door and left her room. Feeling other people's emotions did have its disadvantages. In fact, there were hardly any advantages to it. She finally found him curled up leaning against the corridor wall not far from her room.

"Garfield?" she asked.

"Hey Rave." Gar mumbled into his arms.

"I see you've found the most comfortable spot in the Tower." Raven replied sarcastically.

Gar didn't say a word. He didn't even move. Raven frowned. Normally he would exchange in banter with her, or at least get angry with her, but this was completely new. He was ignoring her.

"Garfield," she began. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Gar mumbled again.

"You don't seem fine to me." Raven replied. "And don't you dare lie to me. I can tell how you're feeling."

"So you're reading my emotions now!" Gar roared, this time looking up at her, glaring angrily.

"No." Raven shot back, not even flinching. "They're pouring off you. I can't help but feel them. And don't snap back at me Garfield. I'm only trying to help."

"Sorry." Gar lowered his head to his arms again. Raven watched him for a moment before taking a seat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

"You can't help me." Gar replied. "Vic already tried. I'll just have to deal with this myself."

"Garfield." Raven said her tone telling him she wasn't going to give up. She might not know exactly how he was feeling but she too had been betrayed by Terra. She was probably the only person in the tower who could understand him. "She betrayed us all. You're not the only one feeling the pain of her return. I know, we didn't have the relationship that you had with her, but we still trusted her."

"You don't want her here do you?" Gar asked, although he didn't really need her to answer. He knew she didn't.

"No." Raven admitted. "I don't trust her Garfield. I won't ever again. Not completely. If you want my advice, you shouldn't either."

"When I see her I can't help but feel all that pain come rushing back Rave." Gar continued, looking up at the gothic looking girl. "It hurts. How am I supposed to go on when every time I see her I feel that?"

"I don't know." Raven replied. "I can't lie to you. I don't know. But I can imagine it. If I had to see Malchior again, everyday, I don't think I could handle it."

"You don't?" Gar asked, surprisingly smiling at her. "Of course you could Raven. You're so strong, you could do anything, and you know it."

"Garfield." Raven said, giving him a halfhearted glare.

"Okay." Gar continued to smile at her, standing up. Raven followed suit. "Thanks Rave. You're the best." And she hugged her. Raven gently wrapped her own arms around him as Gar squeezed her tightly before pulling back, beaming at her.

"Your welcome." Raven said, smiling slightly herself, although if you didn't know Raven you wouldn't be able to tell. Gar did though and it made his insides do flip-flops.

"Well," Gar yawned. "I'm really tired. I'm going to get some rest. Bye Raven."

"Bye Garfield." Raven said softly as he walked away. She watched him as he went, totally unaware that she was still smiling. She turned and headed back towards her room, smiling all the way. She felt good about herself. It was a new feeling for her, and she liked it.

(----)

Inside the Jump City prison one man sat, contemplating his life, his existence, and his defeat. For the past year he had been rotting away inside the bleak cell. Not only had he been defeated, he had been used. Used by the dimensional demon Trigon. He was made to do someone else's bidding. He hated that. He hated himself for it. He hated Trigon for doing it to him. Most importantly, he hated Raven for being the reason for his humiliation.

As his hatred brewed so did his need for revenge. Plans started to unfold in his superior brain. So he just sat there, like normal, but instead of decaying in his own self-pity, he planned. Then he began to work out. Doing push-ups, sit-ups and katas. Recovering what was lost. Time went by and the man became himself again.

The Teen Titans where his target, mainly Raven, but first he had a few things to deal with. Number One, escape this putrefying mass of brick. That's when next the guards came to feed him, he sat perfectly still on his bed, his head lower, his long shaggy main of white hair hanging around his head, covering his grim face. The jingle of keys, the clicking of many locks being unlocked, and finally the creek of the door opening reached his ears, yet he did not move. He was docile. Or looked it.

The careless guard flounced into the room and dropped the tray of horrid smelling - and tasting - food in front of him - If you could even call it food. Some of it slopped onto his bare feet as the tray skittered on the floor. He did not move. The guard laughed.

"Oops."

The guard turned to go, chuckling all the way, and did not notice as the man rose to his feet, his long hair framing his face. One eyes peered out from under the white fountain of hair, locked on his back. A black patch covered the other eye. His mouth was framed by a clump of white hair. He smirked, and then pounced, silent as a mouse. The guard gagged as the man's armed locked around his throat, pulling his feet from the ground. The guard struggled, fighting and kicking, getting weaker and weaker; until finally he fell still, drool foaming out of the corner of his mouth. The man dropped him silently to the floor and crouched down beside him.

He raided the guard's belt, grabbing the guard's keys and nightstick. The man once again rose to his feet and exited his room. It didn't take him long to escape the prison, guards falling to his powerful arms and the blows of the nightstick. He was back. No one could stop him - especially not pathetic little security guards. His bare feet thumped into the soil as he raced away from the building that had held him hostage for two years. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, feeding him like it used to. Oh yes, he was definitely back. And now it was time to move onto Number Two. Getting a new apprentice, and he knew just who to get.

With that Slade Wilson picked up speed, dashing between trees until finally he was completely out of view.

(----)

Oooh, Slade is back, back again, yes he's back. Everyone loves Slade, well, you should. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Bet your all wondering who Slade's new apprentice is huh? Well, you'll just have to stick with me.

**Piccolo999**


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by KrabKakes

**Homecoming**

Chapter Five

Terra had been back with the Titans for two weeks now. Time passed slowly for Gar Logan but eventually he became accustomed to seeing Tara around again. It still pained him to see her. It probably always would. It just wasn't as bad as before. The two even shared conversations now and again, although they where a little tense and uncomfortable.

Raven had done her best to avoid the earth-moving girl and so far was doing extremely well - probably because Tara was avoiding her as well.

Dick, as was expected, kept his eyes on Tara. He watched her as much as possible. He insisted she not be left alone in the tower, and that she participate in training sessions with him each day, where he bombarded her with questions and judged her. So far he seemed to be satisfied that she wasn't a psychopathic maniac.

Kory was the one to spend most of the time watching Tara. She always was very trusting. Although Gar had a feeling the reason she was spending so much time with her was one Dick Grayson.

Vic had returned from Keystone City after spending only a few days there, watching Bart Allen and seeing whether he would make a good addition to the team. Seems he thinks so, as the scarlet speedster would be arriving next week to join the Titans. As for Vic's actions around Tara, the cybernetic teen had been spending most of his time working on the T Car, probably a little uncomfortable around her. He did spend time with her sometimes though, when Kory was too busy to do so.

Currently, Gar was sitting at his desk, absorbed in playing his Gamestation X. His green hands flew over the controller with great speed, rapidly pressing buttons in a way that would surely give him blisters. This was his escape. This was how he got away from the tower and away from Tara. It was his salvation.

Unfortunately it was about to be shattered.

A knock at the door caused him to lose concentration and his virtual car to go flying of the road, doing a tail spin, flipping into the air and coming to rest on its head, a smoking pile of metal. The words 'Game Over' flashed on screen, silently mocking him. Gar cursed under his breath.

"Gar?" a familiar voice called through his door. _Oh great_, he though sarcastically. It was Terra.

He got up and approached the door. He momentarily considered pretending he wasn't in, but figuring she heard the noise of his gaming, resigned himself to the inevitable and opened the door.

"Hey," She greeted him with a wide smile. "Sorry for interrupting. I was kinda…erm…wondering if you wanted to go out someplace?"

"I don't think so." He turned to go back into his room when her hand shot out and grasped his arm.

"Gar please," she pleaded. "Wait a second. It's not what you think. I don't mean a date. It's just two friends spending time together. Perfectly innocent. Please Gar."

He turned to look at her, seeing the pleading look in her eyes and the droop in her shoulders. He sighed.

"I don't know." Gar said. "I said…"

"I know." Tara cut in. "Time right. I know. But it's just this once. Please. I won't ask again. I promise."

"Well…" Gar looked at his watch, for lack of anything better to look at, and then looked back at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want." Tara said, her eyes shining with hope. "Anything. We could go to the arcade. Go for a walk in the park. Go on the swings. Maybe, if you wanted, go see a movie. Anything, really."

"Okay." Gar agreed. "I guess so. Just let me get my jacket."

"Sure." Tara beamed.

Gar got his jacket and then followed after Tara as she led the way out of the Tower. He didn't really want to go, but with the look on her face, he just couldn't say no. She looked so sad. He couldn't turn her down. Yup, this was going to be a long night.

(----)

"Did you see that?" Tara squealed after she got yet another strike, turning to smile happily at Gar. Gar smiled slightly.

"Yeah," He raised his eyebrows. "You sure you're not cheating?"

"Scouts honour!" Tara claimed.

"You weren't in the scouts." Gar shot back.

"That's what you think." Tara took her seat next to Gar as he got up, ready to take his turn.

Gar had to admit that he was actually having fun. He didn't think he would, but he was. It wasn't like when he saw her around the tower. Something was different. He didn't know what, but he wasn't going to complain. He turned to look at her and saw that she was still smiling. He turned back around and smiled a little to himself. She was so happy. Shaking his head, he focused himself on the task at hand.

He picked up a green bowling ball and approached the line, his eyes focused on the diamond shaped pins at the end of the isle. He needed a strike or he would lose the game. This was his last chance to stay in the game. Everything rode on this one shot.

_Come on BB_, he thought. _You're the man._

Taking a quick step forward he took his shot, rolling the ball out of his hand and into the isle, straight down the middle.

_Come on..._

The ball was on track, heading dead center.

_Come on…wait…no, don't do that!_

The ball was curving to the side and if this kept up it was going to fall into the gutter.

_Come on. Move. Move! _

He felt the ground shake under his feet and his ball began to curve, getting back on track. He turned to look at Tara, who smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head and turned back just in time to see the ball smash into the pins and take them all down. Strike for Beast boy!

He smiled once again before turning to give Tara a scathing look.

"You didn't have to do that you know." It wasn't a question.

"Do what?" Tara was still smiling at him. He was struggling to hold back his own smile.

"You know what." He shot back.

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure." Finally the smile broke through, and in response Tara just smiled wider, grinning. The two just looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Coming to his senses, Gar shook his head again and wiped the smile of his face.

"I'm bored of this," he said. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

(----)

Inside the movie theatre Gar found himself watching Tara intently. She was unaware of his gaze, as far as he could tell, as she kept her eyes locked on the large screen playing a boring old B Movie. Gar wasn't interested in the movie. He was too busy contemplating everything that was Terra.

Ever since she came back he wanted nothing to do with her. She made him feel all the hurt and pain of Terra's betrayal, cold and sharp, like it had never gone away. But today, spending time with her, he hasn't felt that. He saw how hard she was trying to get him to forgive her - to forgive Terra. He couldn't forgive Terra. But she wasn't Terra. She was different.

She really did like him. He could tell with the way she smiled at him and grinned recklessly when he smiled back at her. The way her eyes shined with unshed tears of happiness when he talked to her or spent time with her. She was a wonderful girl. Nothing at all like the back stabbing traitor she was created from. Gar guessed it must have been something about the way the original was raised, or not raised, that drove her over the edge. Whereas this Tara was raised by, what he felt must have been, a king and loving family.

That was it. He couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself he couldn't and wouldn't forgive her, he was lying. He already had. Granted, he'd always be a little wary around her, but that didn't change the fact. He was willing to give her another chance. This decided, he smiled to himself and looked back at the bright movie screen.

_This Movie sucks_, he decided after only a few moments of watching. It seemed to be about some sort of genetically created monster falling in love with a mermaid. I mean, come on, what the hell? He took a glance over at Tara to find her looking at him, still smiling. He leant in close.

"This movie sucks," he whispered, trying to not to disturb anyone else. "Let's go."

Tara nodded and the two left the theatre behind them. Across the street from them was a park that was cut of from the city's bright lights and busy streets by a high brick wall and several large trees. The gate, iron and sturdy looking, was open just across the street from them. Gar motioned over to the park and the two walked across the street and entered through the gateway.

"You weren't enjoying the movie?" Tara asked, as they stuck to the path of the park and walked over to a set of swings at the other side. She held her arms closely to her side, as they were walking quite close and she didn't want to scare him by accidentally touching his bare arms.

"No," Gar said, kicking at a random stone as they walked. "It sucked. You?"

"I liked it." She said, smiling.

"You liked it?" Gar gawked at her.

"Yeah," Tara continued. "Or I liked the company. Just sitting there with you was nice." She stopped short of her next step and looked down at her feet. "Sorry"

Gar stopped as well and looked back at her. "Hey, it's okay." She looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "Hey, don't cry." He took a step closer and wiped her tears away. "I'm not mad or anything."

"I know." Tara hiccupped, turning her head to the side and wiping at her eyes. "But I jus didn't want you to…I didn't want to ruin the day. I've had such a good time. I know it isn't a date or anything, but being with you is nice. You were her best friend. I just want you to be my best friend."

"Hey." Gar turned her face to face his own and grinned at her. It was a grin he had never shown her before. It was a grin, but it was also his smile, for Garfield Logan always grinned, he never just smiled. And he was grinning at her. "I've had a good time too. Normally, being around you, it hurts, but not today. Today was great. You're a good friend."

"Friend?" Tara asked, hope shining once again in her eyes.

"Friend." Gar repeated.

"Does that mean…?" Tara paused. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah," Gar nodded. "At least I'm willing to give you a chance."

Tara beamed at him. "Oh Gar, Thank you!" And she pounced into his arms, hugging him tightly. Gar held her back, grinning at how happy he had made her. As he held her part of the pain she had, or the original, had caused him seemed to just vanish. He knew she wouldn't ever betray him in that instant. She was going to be a loyal friend to him. He could tell.

When she eventually pulled back tears of happiness stained her cheeks, she was grinning like an idiot and her eyes glowed with happiness. Gar looked over to the swings and Tara followed his gaze. They looked back at each other, and with a look that said 'Race Ya!' both bounced of towards swings, Gar morphing into a cheetah.

It no longer mattered that the original Terra had betrayed him. Gar no longer felt that painful clenching of his heart when she was around. He no longer felt the anger and confusion having her around bestowed upon him.

He only felt the happiness inside himself when he saw her smile. The happiness he gave her.

That was enough.

She would always be the first girl he fell in love with.

She would always be his friend.

(----)

Hope you all liked. I really don't have anything to say so until next time…

**Piccolo999**


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by KrabKakes

**Homecoming**

Chapter Six

A sharp intake of breath followed by the powerful thud of fist striking wood and the guttural cry of a warrior. That was all Raven could hear as she approached the training room of Titans Tower. The occupant of the room was not a mystery to her, and for many reasons. One: No one trained at this early hour in the morning except him. Two: she could feel him through her empathic abilities, or more specifically, couldn't feel him. It could only be one person, and that was the sole reason she was heading towards the gym in the first place.

As she well knew Dick Grayson was indeed in the middle of practising a few moves on a stick of wood located in the corner of the room, pivoting around the object and striking its many appendages as he performed his routine. Raven almost found herself blushing when she entered the room, but caught herself before she could and managed to calm herself down. Currently, Dick was wearing nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. Sweat glistened over his powerful frame, making him almost glow.

The fact that Dick was wearing so little and the fact that he did not have his ever present mask on told her he was not expecting visitors. Sure, she knew whom he was and had seen him without the mask many times but that didn't stop him from wearing the thin black covering almost all day, everyday. Raven thought it was a way to distance him from his teammates, being more of a symbolic thing than anything else.

Dick looked up at her as she entered and Raven wasn't surprised. He probably heard her coming before she even decided to come. He was annoying like that. He smiled at her as she entered whilst walking over to a nearby bench and grabbing a white towel, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey Raven," he greeted, walking towards her. She reached up and pulled down her hood before responding:

"Hi." She raised an eyebrow. "Usual five in the morning work out?"

Dick laughed. "Something like that." He continued past her and opened a cooler resting against the wall, pulling out a bottle of cold water. He gave her a look and she shook her head, making him close the lid and hop onto the top of the cold surface. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied, joining him on the cooler. "Trouble with Kory?"

"Nah." Dick took a sip of his water with one hand, towelling himself with the other. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing." Raven almost blushed again. _Stupid girl!_ She chastised._ Get a hold of yourself! _

"Okay." He wasn't convinced. A comfortable silence descended on them as both just sat and thought. Finally, Dick broke the silence. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"A lot on my mind." Raven said, monotone.

"Tara." This wasn't a question. Raven glanced sideways at him to find him giving her a 'you can't lie to me' look. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Dick saw it though. "You don't want her back right."

"I don't know." Raven replied. "I don't trust her. I won't ever trust her again."

"No surprise." Dick joked. Raven scowled at him but he just smiled at her, eventually making her soften her features. She knew he wasn't making fun of her. She nodded again.

"I don't see how any of you can."

"I don't." Dick admitted. "But she's an asset to the team. Well, in a way, I guess I do trust her, but I'll never take my eyes of her. It's a fragile trust. I've told her she's on permanent probation."

"Good." Raven murmured. "I can live with that."

More silence. Then, once again, Dick broke it: "That's not all that's bothering you. You've been more distant than usual. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"No." Raven said. "I just thought you'd respect my privacy."

"I did." Dick said slyly. "You came to me Raven."

Raven sighed. He was right, as always. "Bastard." She said softly, light-heartedly. Dick laughed.

"Learnt from the best." He was openly grinning at her, which made her feel a lot better. Then he had to ruin it. "So what is it?"

"I can't say." She said, looking away from him. "It's complicated."

"Raven," Dick laid a hand softly on her shoulder, trying to help. For once he wasn't. "You came here to talk to me. I'm not going to force you though, but know that I'm here for you and I always will. We all will."

"I know." Raven continued to stare at her feet. Dick removed his hand and hopped of the cooler, starting to walk away, but then Raven spoke. "I love you."

Dick froze, silence falling all around them, suffocating them. Raven couldn't look up. Dick couldn't move. They stayed perfectly still for an incomprehensible amount of time. Finally, not having the nerve to stay any longer Raven quickly hopped down from the cooler and – still not looking up – made to rush out of the room. Dick's voice stopped her.

"What did you say?"

She froze, much like he had, staring at her feet. She still couldn't face him. _Stupid girl! _She berated herself again. _What were you thinking? Telling him you love him! Idiot._

"I said what did you say?" Dick repeated.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I – sorry!"

She went to flee the room when his arm wrapped tightly around her own and he pulled her back and around to face him. She didn't look up. He gently raised her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were filling with tears.

_Great!_ She continued to beat herself up. _Now you're bawling like a stupid schoolgirl who just realised the pop idol of her dreams would never even look at her twice. How wonderful. What a great time for an emotional break down. I thought you were supposed to be good at suppressing emotions. _

"Raven." Spoken so softly she couldn't stop herself.

"I love you." She whispered back. "I love you okay."

"You love me?" Dick repeated, questioningly. "Raven. I…you know I'm with Kory."

Raven felt like she'd been slapped but she wouldn't allow herself to collapse anymore, pulling her emotions tightly back into their shells and drawing away from him, turning her back to him and raising her hood to cover her tear streaked and blotchy face.

"I know." She replied. "I wouldn't dream of coming between you two. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It just…came out."

"Raven," Dick was approaching her again. He came to rest a hand on her shoulder, a little hesitantly. "What makes you think you love me?"

"Everything." Raven turned to face him again. "I like being around you. Just sitting with you. It's like I'm back home, in Azarath. I like the way you always know what I'm thinking. I respect you for who you are. You're strong, courageous and a great leader. You're perfect Dick. I love everything about you."

"Raven," Dick pulled her hood down, exposing her face to him again. "I respect you as well. You know that. I enjoy spending time with you. We are very much alike and that'll always make us special to each other, but that's not all you need for a relationship."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, confused.

"Look at me and Kory." Dick said, smiling as he thought of his beautiful alien girlfriend. "We're not all that alike are we? She's emotional, naïve, and very playful. I'm probably one of the most emotionless guys on the planet. I'm serious, quite arrogant, not to blow my own horn but I'm also intelligent. We have many differences, and that's what makes us such a great couple. We're a great team, in whatever we do, because we complete each other."

"I see." Raven had to admit he had a point.

"Don't you think it would be boring if we had a relationship Raven?" Dick asked.

"I guess." Raven lowered her head, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"I love you Raven." Dick raised her head back to face his own once again. "I love you and respect you as a friend and a colleague."

"I'm sorry." Raven drew back from Dick again. "I've just made a fool out of myself haven't I? Oh Azar I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry."

"Hey," Dick smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay Raven. We all make mistakes. You haven't lost any of my respect. And you're not stupid, okay? You're incredibly smart. Just remember what I said, okay Raven?"

Raven nodded her answer. With that Dick gave her one last smile, a squeeze on the shoulder and then left the room. Raven couldn't remember how long she stayed there, standing still, frozen in place, thinking. Eventually, she turned and left the room after him.

(----)

Later, in her room, Raven was once again floating above her bed and meditating on Dick's words. What he had said did make sense. Raven couldn't deny that. She was beginning to think that her 'love' for Dick had been misinterpreted after all. He said he loved her, but that did not mean he was in love with her. Maybe that was what she had felt in return. She wasn't in love with Dick. She just loved him.

That simplified matters greatly. She didn't have to worry over her feelings for the Titans leader and she didn't have to worry about upsetting her best friend. That being said, another thought was beginning to plague her mind.

Dick had said he was in love with Kory because she was different, because she completed him. Raven couldn't stop thinking about that. She was beginning to re-evaluate her relationship with her other two male friends.

Vic had many differences when it came to her. He was full of emotion whereas she somewhat lacked in it. He was boisterous whereas she was calm. He had a heart of gold whereas hers was weighed down by darkness and anger. They had many differences. Did that mean they would make a good couple?

Garfield and herself had a lot of differences. He was even more boisterous than Vic. He was loud and always happy, where as she was quiet and seemingly depressed, less so recently with the removal of the Trigon Seed. He loved to play noisy videogames where as she preferred a nice quiet good book. Oh yeah, Raven was sure Garfield was the exact opposite of her. But again, did that mean they would make a good couple?

Raven didn't know. Somehow she couldn't see herself with either of the two. Vic was like a brother to her, and she felt it a bit disturbing to think of him any other way. Garfield just annoyed her more than anything. She had a hard time seeing him and herself together.

Before any further thoughts could enter her head the Titans alarm began to blur, much like it had two weeks earlier on that fateful day Terra had returned. Raven dropped down to her feet as Dick's voice blared once again over the intercom.

"Titans! Trouble!"

Raven was already on her way down to the common room. When she arrived she found Dick, Kory, Vic, Garfield and Terra waiting for her. She quickly crossed to their position.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Someone is calling us out." Dick said.

"Who?" Vic asked. "Please tell me it's not the H.I.V.E. again."

"Not the H.I.V.E.," Dick replied, pressing a few buttons on his laptop and bringing up a live feed on the Titans T.V. screen.

"He's new." Garfield said with a grin. "Who is he? Mr. Cyclops? One Eye Willy?"

On the screen was a man, small in stature, with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in golden armour that had the symbol of an eye printed on its chest plate. He was just standing on the top of one of Jump cities low-rise buildings, waiting.

"Don't know his name." Dick said. "But I received a message on my laptop not long ago. I don't know how he hacked into our system but he did. He wants to meet us. He said he had some interesting news."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gar asked, hopping to his feet and flexing his muscles. "Let's see what he wants."

"Right," Dick stood as well. "Titans, go!"

Raven followed after everyone as they piled out of the tower. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this guy - a very bad feeling. She just hoped she was wrong.

(----)

Review and tell me what you think.

**Piccolo999**


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by KrabKakes.

Okay, this is the second to last chapter, hope you all enjoy.

**Homecoming**

Chapter Seven

High above the streets of Jump city the man in the golden armour waited. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and fell down his back, almost to his waist. He had piercing blue eyes and a hard looking, aged face. His name was Ray Murdock, otherwise known as the Projector, and he was about to get his revenge on the Teen Titans.

Nightwing was the first to appear, swinging up and over to land in a crouch across from him, on the other side of the building. Starfire appeared next to him, floating down to join him. Beast Boy was next, morphing from the form of a peregrine falcon into his human form as he landed. Raven and Cyborg appeared beside him, emerging from a black orb in the ground as Raven teleported them onto the roof. Finally, Terra floated up behind the team, standing on a large rock.

The Projector smiled widely at them, showing his yellowing teeth. Beast Boy made a face and whispered 'Dude!' under his breath. The Projector turned fully to face them.

"Ah," he spread his arms in greeting. "Welcome Titans. So good to see you again."

"Again?" Cyborg asked. "I'm sorry but I don't remember kickin' your butt before."

"Hmm," the Projector murmured, his eyes taking on a maniacal look. "You wouldn't would you. To you this is nothing. To you _I_ am nothing. Well, I _was_ nothing. Now, I am your worst nightmare - your fears. I will make you suffer beyond comprehension and then I will kill you all!"

"Great." Raven muttered darkly. "Another psychopath with a grudge. Can we get this over with?"

"Raven," The Projector smiled widely again, and Raven had to admit it was quite a frightening sight. "So hasty to lose? Why I have many things planned for you all. But first, I have some information you might find…" he turned his eyes to Terra. "…Interesting."

"What do you mean?" Terra roared, glaring angrily at him.

"You are being lied too Titans." He declared, pointing his finger at Terra. "She is deceiving you!"

"What?" Beast Boy turned his attention to Terra, looking at her questioningly.

Terra shook her head. "I'm not! I have no idea what he's talking about! He's just trying to trick you."

"Oh I believe you are the tricky one Terra." The Projector grinned. "You say you are a clone of Terra but that is a lie. You say you come from the future. That is also a lie. You see Terra…you are Terra!"

Terra gasped. Beast Boy looked at her, trying to find out if she was lying or not. "I'm not! No! You're lying!"

"I am not." The Projector wagged a finger at her. "I am the one responsible for your resurrection. I implanted your future memories into your head so that you would believe you were a clone. Run a thorough DNA test and you will know the truth."

Terra shook her head once again, looking only at Beast Boy. "It's not true BB. It isn't!"

"We don't have time for this!" Nightwing growled. "I've had enough of you. Titans, go!"

Nightwing didn't waste anytime, extending his Bo staff and charging the Projector. He swung low, aiming to take out the man's legs. As expected the Projector jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. Nightwing removed an escrima stick (a new weapon he adopted to use in his guise as Nightwing) and threw it into the air after him. The Projector wasn't expecting this and fell foul to a shot to the chin, knocking him into a flip in mid air and coming to land in a crouch not too far away. He growled and wiped some blood from his lip with the back of his hand. Nightwing caught the escrima stick and attached it back to his suit, smirking at the Projector.

"Impressive." The Projector whispered. "But the Projector will not fall lightly."

"The Projector huh?" Cyborg came around on the other side of the Projector, locking him in his sights with his sonic cannon. "What's up with that? All the good names taken?"

The Projector laughed. "Very funny, but I can guarantee you will not be laughing when I am done with you!" He closed his eyes and in an instant the roof was swarming with masked thugs.

Starfire gasped and started spraying the rooftop with star bolts. The roof began to shake as it gave way under the powerful barrage.

"Starfire stop!" Nightwing yelled, and instantly the alien girl stopped her assault, turning to look questioningly at him. "It's not real, look!" He pointed to the unharmed masked thugs, who all glared at him behind hockey masks. "They don't even have a scratch. They're not real."

"He's projecting things into our heads." Raven clarified.

"Indeed." The Projector said and stepped to the side, instantly disappearing. "But the question is, what is real? And what is not?"

"Damn." Cyborg barked. "What now?"

"Spread out." Nightwing ordered. "Find him!"

(----)

Meanwhile, Terra was still hovering in the air, standing on her empowered rock and trying to get the Projectors words out of her head. He was lying. He had to be. She couldn't be the original - it was impossible. She clearly remembered her time in the future. It just couldn't be false. It couldn't!

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned to look down at him. He was watching her intensely. "Tell me the truth. Is he telling the truth?"

"No!" She protested. "I mean, I don't think so. I can't be her. I don't want to be. I remember my life…growing up…with my family. It just can't be false."

"You really believe that don't you?" Beast Boy asked, although it really wasn't a question. Terra nodded. "Then forget about it Tara. Let's just concentrate on kicking this guys golden ass, right?"

Terra smiled and nodded, although secretly she was still worried about the Projectors words. Beast Boy and Terra joined the fight.

(----)

Nightwing found himself inside a circus tent, looking around wildly. He knew what was going on. The Projector was making him re-live his parent's death. Nightwing growled low in his throat and closed his eyes. It didn't help. He could see it happening all around him, replaying over and over in his mind.

"Projector!" he roared. "You want to fight come out and fight like a man!"

"Oh my but why Nightwing?" the Projectors voice echoed around him. "Why would I do that when I can have so much fun this way?"

Nightwing forced himself to relax. He looked back in his own mind and tried to recall his mind blocking lessons with Batman. He found them and concentrated, focusing on creating a mental shield around his mind. He did it, and with a snap he was back on the building on the outskirts of Jump City. He looked around.

Starfire was on the floor, struggling with some unseen force, her eyes glowing a fierce green. Cyborg was on his knees, hands clasped over his head, shaking it violently and muttering harsh words under his breath that Nightwing could not make out. Raven was also on her knees, seemingly comatose, frozen in place. Beast Boy was staring out at the horizon, his hands clutching the guardrail around the building and almost turning his forest green skin white. Terra was seemingly fighting an invisible force, growling and shouting inaudibly.

A gasp from Raven startled him and he turned to see her looking up at him from underneath her hood. She quickly stood up, taking in her surrounding like he had done.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Dick," she was still looking around at the rest of the Titans. "I felt someone invading my mind. Before they were able to get fully inside I closed them off and erected a mental shield. You did the same?"

"Yeah." Nightwing motioned to the others. "It looks like they're reliving their worst fears or something."

"Indeed." Raven agreed. "I might be able to project myself into their visions and help them out, but I would need you to distract the Projector."

"You got it." Nightwing waved his arm around in the general direction of the others. "Get to it. I'll handle this guy."

"Right." Raven closed her eyes and floated up into the air, coming to rest in her usual meditative position. "Good luck."

"Ditto." Nightwing dropped into a crouch and unhooked both escrima sticks, holding them at his side. "Come on out Projector."

"If you insist!" a familiar voice called out from behind him and he turned just in time to see a fist come flying at his nose, knocking him backwards and skidding along the floor. He looked up and was greeted by the powerful figure of Slade. He snarled.

(----)

Raven found herself lost in an African jungle. She could hear running water coming through the bush but couldn't figure out exactly where it was coming from. There were too many noises in the jungle, confusing her. She looked around wildly. Beast Boy must be nearby. This is his vision. His nightmare. She started in the direction she thought the water was coming from, calling out his name:

"Garfield!"

Nothing. She hopped over a log that was blocking her path and continued to tear through the bush. She tried to use her empathic abilities to search the green skinned metamorph out but found herself collapsing onto her knees as the panic, anger, helplessness and sadness bombarded her. It was like this whole place was one big emotional cesspool. Of course, this was all in Beast Boys head. He wasn't really anywhere in this world and therefore he was everywhere. Raven cursed and continued her trek through the rain forest. He had to be somewhere.

"Garfield!"

(----)

Nightwing flipped to his feet and charged at Slade. Slade blocked everything he threw at him, eventually twisting his arm up around his back and snarling into his ear:

"You cannot beat me _Robin_!"

Nightwing growled and elbowed Slade in the head, making the armour clad man gasp and release him. Nightwing twirled around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him further back, coming to land in a crouch.

"It's Nightwing!" he shouted. "And you're _not _Slade!"

Slade – or rather the Projector – chuckled. "What makes you so sure?"

"Slade would never have tried that move on me." Nightwing answered. "Besides, Slade is in jail, and has been for the last year. He couldn't be here."

"Hmm." The Projector murmured, resuming his own form. "But I happen to know a little secret. Something that might change your opinion on that matter."

"Oh yeah?" Nightwing drew his escrima sticks again and charged the Projector. "And what would that be!" Nightwing threw the first escrima stick straight at the Projector, who batted it away with his armoured arm. He deflected the next escrima strike but was caught of guard as Nightwing dropped low and swept his legs out from under him.

The Projector rolled to the side to avoid Nightwing's follow up attack and got to his feet, charging Nightwing with his own volley of attack, which he easily blocked. Nightwing glared at the Projector and head butted him in the nose, knocking the armour wearing man backwards. The Projector growled at him and raised his arm, just as Nightwing's hand dropped down to his waist. The Projector's arm morphed into a sick organic looking tentacle and flew towards Nightwing.

Nightwing stood his ground and calmly raised a gun, loaded with a tranquilliser dart before him. The tentacle went right through him as if he wasn't even there - or rather it wasn't there. Nightwing fired. The Projector gasped as the dart sunk into his neck and his body almost instantly went numb and he fell to the ground. Nightwing stepped up to him and looked down at the villain.

"He's free." The Projector rasped, his eyes drooping. "He's free."

(----)

A young eight-year-old Beast Boy watched as his parents boat began to explode before him. He was stuck on the shore of the river, stuck on the ground, watching. Helpless. The explosions rocked the boat from side to side and he could hear his mother's screams even from his position on the shore. This was his worst fear, his worst memory. He hated being helpless. He hated himself for letting them die. He couldn't ever forgive himself for not doing something, anything.

"Garfield?" A quiet, slightly rough voice that didn't belong asked. He turned, and in that instance resumed his teenaged form. Raven was standing just behind him, watching with wide eyes as the boat continued to explode.

"Raven?"

"What is this?" She asked.

Beast Boy turned back to face the boat. "My parents are…were…on that boat. I couldn't save them. I should have, but I didn't. I was too scared. They died because I'm a coward."

Raven was silent. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. She couldn't let this cloud her judgement though. They needed to get out of here and rescue the others.

"Garfield," she said as he turned to look at her once again. "We have to get out of here. This isn't real. It's just the Projector."

"I know." Beast Boy turned fully and approached her.

"Then come on," Raven held out her hand. "I can get us out of here."

As he reached out for her hand the world around them vanished and they found themselves on the rooftop once again, standing before each other, hands out stretched, almost touching. Beast Boy withdrew at once. Raven let her own hand drop and looked around.

Starfire was sitting up, looking around curiously. Cyborg was standing, doing the same. Terra was on her knees, crying silently. She saw Beast Boy approaching the crying girl. Nightwing was standing over an unconscious Projector, frowning. He eventually looked up and caught her eye.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Nightwing trailed off. "I'll tell you later. Let's get this idiot locked up and get back to the tower."

Raven nodded.

(----)

There you go, hope you liked it. Final Chapter will be up soon; I already have it finished, just going to keep you all waiting because I'm evil. Muahahaha. After this fic is finished I'll be posting the sequel, which I already have started, and that'll be the real start of my series of Teen Titans fictions. This was just a short warm up story. Well then, until next time, be safe, and review please.

**Piccolo999**


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, etc, etc, it all belongs to the many geniuses at DC, etc. You know the deal.

Pre-read by KrabKakes.

Well this is it, the final chapter. Hope you all like. I'll upload the first chapter and the prologue for my next Teen Titans fic, which is a direct sequel to this one, sometime this week, depending. It's called 'The Despair Game'. Look out for it.

**Homecoming**

Chapter Eight

"You've _got_ to be kidding me?" Vic said, his voice rising in disbelief. Dick shook his head.

"That's what he said." Dick continued, making his way over to his laptop and taking a seat.

"Doesn't that guy know how to die?" Vic asked. "Or at least stay in jail, in this case, I mean come on, it's ridiculous. He's been silent for over a year, why now?"

"It might not even be true." Garfield argued, turning to Dick. "Right?"

"Maybe." Dick mumbled, his fingers making rapid strokes over the keyboard. "Hang on. There." With one last keystroke the Titans T.V. screen flickered and revealed an almost empty room somewhere high above the earth - the Justice League's watchtower. The Flash was lazing about in a chair just before the screen, eyes closed. Dick smirked slightly.

"Wally."

The Flash jumped and almost fell out of his chair before turning his attention to the Titans on his own monitor. He scowled lightly at Dick.

"Don't do that." He admonished before going on to ask. "What is it?"

"I need some information." Dick said. When Wally gave him a look he continued. "The Justice League were responsible for keeping an eye on Slade, correct? Seeing as you arrested him after the fight with Trigon. Right?"

"Right." Wally nodded, looking a little wary.

"Tell me the truth Wally." Dick continued, not even waiting for Wally to answer before continuing. "Is Slade free?"

"Well," Wally rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to answer but Dick cut him off:

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Batman didn't want you to know." Wally answered sheepishly. "He said it was no longer your problem."

"No longer my problem?" Dick shouted, getting up abruptly and making Kory jump. "That psychopath has had it in for me – for the Titans – since he came on the scene. How is it no longer my problem? Do you think he's just going to forget us? How long has he been free!"

Wally shrugged. "About two weeks. He's been silent though."

"Well that's great." Dick cursed under his breath and began pacing and muttering under his breath. "That just means he's planning something." Turning back to Wally he said. "You should have told us. Tell Batman that when you see him."

"Right." Wally nodded. "Good…"

Dick cut the transmission before Wally could finished and slammed the laptop shut before rushing towards the door, a last minute call following behind him. "I'll be in my room."

Kory looked over at Raven. "I should go talk to him." Kory said, hovering up and following after the enraged teen. Vic was looking downcast at his feet. Tara suddenly got up as well and stormed out of the room, her shoulders hitching. Garfield looked worriedly after her for a moment before following. Raven sighed as she sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"You okay girl?" Vic's voice resonated in her ears. She jumped, having been lost in her own quiet world. She looked up at him, blushing faintly underneath her hood.

"I'm okay." She said softly.

"Worried about Dick?" Vic continued to question.

"I think we all are." Raven answered.

"You have a thing for him don't ya?" Raven's mouth almost dropped open at the simple statement. "Don't look so shocked." Vic chuckled. "I've seen how you look at him. All wistful like."

"It's not that." Raven admitted, looking down. "I did…I thought I liked him, but I was mistaken."

"But you still care." Vic commented. Raven nodded.

"Don't you?"

"Course." Vic stood up and rested a large hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you have to look closer at things to see the big picture. Understand?"

Raven nodded.

"Good." Vic removed his hand and stepped back, heading towards the door, calling back one final: "Night." And then he was gone. Raven sat still for a long time, she didn't know how long, just staring at the tiny patterns on the floor.

She had to look closer to see the big picture. She needed to really evaluate her friend's, that's what Vic meant. Did he know something she didn't? Could he see something she couldn't?

_Obviously_, her own mind taunted.

But what was it? She didn't know. She stood up and headed over to the kitchen, deciding to get a cup of herbal tea and think about it later. She had other things to think about right now. Like what she saw in Garfield's mind - the memory of his parent's death.

Yeah, she knew they had died, but she never knew he was there, watching. She never knew he beat himself up about it every night. She never knew he blamed himself. How could she? He was so happy all the time.

How could he do that? How could he stay so happy on the outside but be so sad on the inside. How did he keep that smile up? Raven thought over this as she prepared her tea, and when she was finished, she had decided one thing.

Garfield Logan was a lot stronger than he looked, than people gave him credit for, and than she had given him credit for. He was very strong indeed.

(----)

Tara walked briskly, almost running, down the hall of Titans Tower, trying to reach the sanctuary of her room so she could cry like a baby and hug her pillow. Hearing the news of Slade's escape, and the fact she had been forced to relive her time with the horrible sociopath was just too much for her. She entered her room, slamming the door shut behind her and bashing her hand into the locking mechanism before collapsing to the floor, curling up into a ball. She cried to herself for what felt like an eternity before she eventually heard a soft knock on her door and his voice.

"Tara." Gar called through the door. "I know you're in there. Come on. Open up."

Tara got to her feet, wiping at her eyes and placing her hand over the locking mechanism. She didn't want company, but this was Gar, and he was coming here to help her. She smiled through her sadness at that thought and pressed the switch. The door swished open and Gar came into her room. She locked the door behind him.

Tara turned to look at him and before he could say a word she had wrapped her arms around him and was crying into his chest. Gar stiffened slightly in surprise but soon eased into the hug and returned it, rubbing her back in circles.

"Hey," Gar whispered softly. "Come on. Stop crying. It's okay."

"He's come back for me," she sobbed. "I know it. He wants revenge against Terra." She gasped and pulled back, looking up into Gar's face worriedly. "What if I am really Terra? What if he knows?"

"Hey," Gar cupped both of her cheeks and stroked them softly with his thumbs. "Don't worry. You said you weren't remember? And I believe you. That guy was just trying to cause trouble. Trying to split us apart."

"But what if…" Tara sobbed and collapsed back into his arms, burying her face into his chest again. "What if he was telling the truth? He might be Gar. I don't remember being sent here…to this time. I just remember waking up. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Well…" Gar closed his eyes, just holding the girl and thinking. Did it matter to him anymore if she was Terra? She certainly didn't act like Terra. As far as he was concerned that Terra was dead anyway. Even if she really was the first Terra, in his opinion, she wasn't the same person. This Terra was insecure about herself, about the reputation of the original. She was genuinely terrified by the idea of being the original. Gar opened his eyes and pulled Tara back again, looking her in the eye.

"You know I'm your friend right?"

Tara nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You know I'll always be your friend no matter what right?"

Tara nodded again.

"Then it doesn't matter." Gar grinned at her. "It doesn't matter."

Tara sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Gar confirmed with a nod.

"But…I want to know…if it's true." Tara admitted. "Can we do a DNA test?"

"Yeah," Gar made her look at him again. "If you're sure."

"Will you come with me?" Tara asked.

"Sure."

(----)

Dick growled angrily as he slammed his fist into his wall, hardly even wincing at the pain that shot through his knuckles and up his arm. He whirled around and scattered a bunch of papers of his desk with a swift swipe. He breathed heavily as his hands came to rest on the desk, his head lowered, nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths of air. He closed his eyes and took even deeper breaths, trying to calm himself down.

_Breathe…Breathe…Breathe._

It wasn't the first time he'd been Bat blocked and it probably wouldn't be the last, but that didn't make it any better. Even with his new codename, his new identity as Nightwing, free from the Bat's shadow he still found himself being treated like a kid.

Batman didn't think he could handle Slade?

Batman was wrong. He could handle Slade better than anyone. He knew Slade, he understood how his mind worked (that's a scary thought), and he'd been handling Slade ever since the sociopath had first revealed himself to the world and to the Titans. Batman was wrong.

Slade was back, and Nightwing would stop him. Again. No matter what, Slade would go down, and he'd stay down. Dick made that promise to himself right then and there. Of course he had no idea that he wasn't Slade's target. That this time, it wouldn't be his fight.

"Dick?" a soft, hardly audible voice came to his ears and he turned his head to see Kory standing meekly in his doorway, looking worried. He sighed again.

"I'm alright Kory."

"You are upset at the Batman?" Kory asked, slowly coming into his room, but keeping her distance. She had been around Dick to know well enough how fast he could lose his temper.

"Yeah…" Dick replied, standing to his full height. He noticed Kory's wariness and smiled weakly. "Really Kory. I'm okay. Come here." He held out his hand and she came to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"It is okay." Kory assured him. "You have a right to be angry. We all do."

"Yeah," Dick sighed, running his hand through her long auburn locks. "But I shouldn't take it out on you guys. I know it's not your fault. So I'm sorry."

"We know Dick." Kory pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "We will find Slade and we will stop him like we always do."

"Yeah." Dick smirked. "Guy doesn't stand a chance." He laughed. "Anyway, I better get started. I need to find out what he's up to." He started away from Kory but she caught his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Not yet." She whispered, closing the distance between them, until their lips were almost touching. "Not tonight. Be with me tonight."

"I really should…" Kory caught him off guard as she quickly kissed him, not letting him continue. She pulled back and gave him a stern look.

"Be with me tonight." She repeated. Dick nodded. She closed the distance again; kissing him passionately and forcing him back up against the wall.

Dick's hand roamed all over her body, coming to rest on her waist, holding her close to him as the kiss continued. She eventually pulled back, looking him in the eyes again.

"I love you."

Dick grinned – which was something he hardly ever did - and gave her a quick kiss.

"I know."

Their lips met once again as Kory dragged him away from the wall with a fist full of his shirt and forced him onto the bed, straddling him, not even breaking contact once. All of Dick's worried fell away as the two lovers continued to ease each other with kisses, touches and unrestrained love.

(----)

Gar and Tara were sitting inside one of the many examination rooms in S.T.A.R. labs, the company Victor Stones father - Silas Stone – works for. S.T.A.R. labs were very friendly with the Titans, having built Titans Tower, on Silas Stone's encouragement. When Gar came to them asking them to run a thorough DNA test on Tara they complied without a second thought. Currently, the two teens were waiting for the results.

Tara ran a hand through her long hair and looked around the room nervously. Gar turned to look at her as she began wringing her hands together. He smiled reassuringly and reached over to take one of her hands (Sweaty) in his.

"Relax." He soothed.

Tara nodded with a smile and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you still want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Tara said cautiously. "Just nervous. I'm fine."

"Really?" At Tara's nod he let it drop, but still kept hold of her hand, hoping it would help somehow. It did.

Gar was probably as nervous as Tara. Maybe even more. So far he'd been able to assure himself that the girl next to him was not the Terra that betrayed him. That she was different. But what if the test came back positive? What if she was the betrayer? No. He shook his head. It didn't matter. Even if she was the original Terra she was still a different person. She wasn't the same. Where the first Terra has been confident and cocky this one was meek and insecure. She was totally different.

Gar hoped the results were negative.

Eventually the door opened and the doctor came in, carrying a clipboard in one hand. He placed it face down on the desk and smiled at the two teens.

"I'll leave you two to look at the results." He said, still smiling warmly. "If you need anything…" he trailed of, walking out of the room.

Gar looked from the clipboard to Tara, watching as she stared wide eyed at the simple piece of paper - a thing that could change her life drastically.

"You going to look?" he asked, trying not to sound harsh.

Tara didn't say anything for a while, but eventually. "Will…will you look for me? Please?"

"Sure." Gar said, standing. "You sure?" At Tara's nod he approached the piece of paper and picked it up. His eyes skimmed over the text, not showing any reaction, as he tried to keep his shock down as to not alarm her. Tara stood.

"Gar?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Oh god…I am? Aren't I? Gar!"

Tara stared at him with tear filled eyes as he didn't respond, could respond. Eventually he smiled and put the paper down - face down. His smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"Negative." He said, breathless. "It's negative Terra. You're you."

"What?" Tara gasped, staring at him in shock. "Really? You're sure?"

Gar nodded.

"Yes!" she cried, rushing into his arms and kissing him smack on the lips. Gar pulled back eyes wide. "Sorry." She said, blushing but still smiling.

Gar shook his head.

"It's okay." Gar grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Have some fun."

"Okay." Tara chimed, completely forgetting about the paper lying not even a foot from her. She grinned all the way out of the building, talking happily with the boy she secretly wished would one day learn to love her.

As it was, she was totally unaware that, on that single piece of paper was one word that would have shattered her happy world and left her feeling like garbage.

_Positive._

(----)

The End

Well, there ya have it; hopefully you all liked the fic. Please leave a review if you did. Also, feel free to contact me by email, and we can chat. I'm always happy to talk to someone new, especially if we have the same interests.

Okay then, until next time, peace and good cheese.

**Piccolo999**


End file.
